


To you my amour for a волк

by pizza_pie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, I don't know what characters or what relationships are gonna be in this fic, Multi, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizza_pie/pseuds/pizza_pie
Summary: Matthew is a Hybrid of Rabbit and Human(duh)Ivan is also a Hybrid of Wolf and Human-----------------------------------------Will they be Friends( or more) or One-Sided Rivals





	To you my amour for a волк

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and this happened.............Enjoy...I guess¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Also, волк means wolf  
> This chapter is very short

Matthew Lapin Williams was a very strange boy indeed. After all his middle name, "Lapin", did have a reason for being the French translation of rabbit(wink, wink, nudge, nudge). It was quite simple but it summed up how Matthew looked like because well he had he had the ears and tail of a rabbit and the ability to turn into a full rabbit but he could make his ears and tail disappear when he is in human form. You're probably wondering where are Matthew's parents well like most cliche kids who have ''special abilities'' they're dead ( like I said a very typical cliche ). But after the death of his parents, Matthew got adopted by a kind couple (who were on a nice vacation currently) and went to school to try an lead a normal life. And today was another ''normal day'' the only thing new that day was that a kid was transferring from a small public school (or at least he heard) to his huge private school( Matthew was lucky he was smart and got adopted by a RICH nice couple). 

( ͡° ᴥ ͡°)--------------------------Exposition-End------------------------( ͡° ᴥ ͡°)  
Matthew was already an outcast with so little friends he could list them with his hands and was used not having the spotlight and he wanted to keep it that way...well most of the time. So why did this platinum blonde new kid have to ruin that? Did he look at Matthew and wanted to make his life harder than it already was. ''Probably'' Matthew thought. All Matthew did, was accidentally bump into the new kid because he wasn't paying attention(though if you asked Matthew he would say it was the new kid's fault). So Matthew did what he thought most logical people would do in his position and said sorry. Some kids started laughing but Matthew could care any less and walked away. For the rest of the day, he tried to have the rest of his day as drama free as he could have it(keyword tried). As soon as the bell rang signaling that students could leave Matthew ran out of the school and into the nearby forest and turning into his rabbit form(which was a Mountain Cottontail) because then he could get home faster which is a small cabin in the middle of the forest that his parents gifted him. Matthew then heard something halfway close to his home and so he hid near a bush. As soon as he hid, he saw Ivan but what happened next was unexpected he saw Ivan turn into a wolf more specifically a Eurasian Wolf. Then he saw Ivan sniff turn his head his direction and that's when Matthew knew he fucked up and then he ran. Matthew ran and ran until his tiny rabbit legs no longer had energy but he needed to do something quick so he transformed back into a human but his ears and tail were visible and shouted stop. Ivan stopped and also had transformed into a human but also had his ears and tail visible.

"Matthew was surprised that Ivan listened to him since most people don't.''Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to spy on you", said Matthew, eyes closed in fear and arms up in defense. Ivan's eyes narrowed in suspicion, his eyes darting everywhere that was Mathew's face. He finally relaxed and said "оставлять"."  
"Pardon but what did you say eh"  
"Leave," Ivan said in a thick Russian accent.  
"O-Ok"


End file.
